


she's not the only one (that I'm holding close)

by Larry_Fly_Home



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkwardness, Bottom Harry Styles, Cheating (both), Coming Out, Harry is gay, I literally can't even remember what i wrote, I'm sure there's fluff somewhere lol, M/M, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unrequited Love, erm, i dont know how to tag it, i dont know okay, i wish everyone was gay :(, louis realises he's gay, oh they fuck in louis' sisters house :(, okay I think that's all, terrible like rly lewd comments, thanks zayn, this probably doens't even make sense ;(, weird tag omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Fly_Home/pseuds/Larry_Fly_Home
Summary: Harry and Louis have sex quite a bit even though they're both in a relationship with other people, until the day Harry says stop and Louis says everything Harry's wished he did since the beginning.
Relationships: Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	she's not the only one (that I'm holding close)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! sorry for the mistakes. i haven't edited this, and i wrote this on my phone because i feel like im neglecting someone. so. :) enjoy. oh and that thing with Harry and Olivia holding hands. Like. whatever, though. Enjoy this and forget about that shit :)

"Yeah, just- oh, just like that!" Louis slaps his hand over Harry's mouth, pausing his rough fucking for a second to listen; but it's silent in the house, apart from their rough breathing.

Louis moves his hand from Harry's mouth into his hair, pulling his head back to kiss along his neck gently as he fucks his hips forward, thighs slapping against the backs of Harry's. Harry groans into the wall and pushes his hips back to meet louis' thrusts, skin flushed red and pretty. "Oh, god-!" Louis cries out, hips stuttering against Harry as he clenches, fingers splayed wide against the wall. Harry let's out a breathless giggle and fucks himself back, pulling louis' cock back into his heat as Louis pants against his neck. "Fuck-fuck-" Harry stutters, back arching obscenely as Louis presses his hand into Harry's soft tummy, feather light tickles over his cock as Harry grinds back into Louis, breath racing, tattoos flushed mahogany from the arousal. 

"Lou-" Harry chokes on his words as Louis fists his cock, thumbing over the wet slit as he fucks forward into him. "I'm gonna-" Louis bites into Harry's shoulder and groans loudly, cock pulsing inside of Harry, filling him up with his come. Harry cries happily, grinding back to keep Louis inside of him as Louis strokes Harry's cock slowly, pulling him off as he calms down, until Harry tenses and spurts over louis' hand, long and thick and so delicious Harry's delirious.

"Fuck," Louis breathes into Harry's shoulder, kissing over the bruises on his neck gently until their breathing had somewhat calmed.

"Jesus Christ," Louis says as he pulls away from Harry, hair damp and hanging in his face as he scratches his sweat slick chest.

Harry scoffs from his place against the wall, chest heaving as he watches Louis. Harry's smile fades slowly though, as he cools down completely and actually takes in what really happened. They just fucked in louis' sister's house. With Louis' sister and her husband asleep down the hall. And Eleanor and Zayn asleep downstairs. Harry feels disgusting but satisfied. And sad. Always sad. 

"Alright, I'm off," Louis says, slipping his shirt on. It's the one Eleanor bought him for his 21st birthday several months ago.

Harry feels sick again. "Ok..." Harry sighs, goosebumps prickling his skin from the cooling sweat. 

Harry eyes his trackies bundled on the floor and slips them on quickly, feeling almighty shy in front of Louis all of a sudden. Louis smiles at him as he walks closer, presses his palm against Harry's neck, poking his love bites. 

"S'a good thing you saw Nate last night; you can say you got these from him." 

"I love you," Harry whispers, completely disregarding Louis' previous statement. 

With a tiny smile and a distracted nod, Louis walks briskly out the room leaving Harry cold and lonely and as sad as he's ever been before. 

***

Harry wasn't thinking when he agreed to stay in louis' sister's house for the wedding weekend.

He should've stayed in the hotel with the other boys, but Louis was persistent. And then Zayn decided he'd stay in the house too.

And Harry really wasn't thinking when he let Louis into his room at 2am, just hours after he'd agreed to being Nate's boyfriend. 

And he really really wasn't thinking when he let Louis fuck him against the wall. 

And now, six days later, Harry obviously still isn't thinking because he hasn't told anyone that he's Nate's boyfriend. Still hasn't, and they're back in London and Harry's scheduled to see Nate for dinner in an hour. And Harry's 50% sure that's Louis knocking on his bedroom door. "Just a second," Harry calls, standing up off his bed. 

He can hear the shrieking from Niall's bedroom across the hall and smiles, happy they were able to find a 5 bedroom house in this part of London because he wouldn't be happy if they had to split up.

"Hey," Harry says as he pulls the door open, sees Louis' bright blue eyes. "Hey yourself," Louis murmurs, crowding into Harry's room and slamming the door closed. "You look lovely," Louis adds, grabbing onto Harry's hips and pulling him into a messy kiss. Harry goes limp against Louis and whimpers, kissing into his mouth desperately. He'd definitely cancel with Nate if Louis wanted to fuck about.

"Mm-" Louis pulls back, "I just came to say goodbye. I'm staying over at Eleanor's tonight for her birthday party tomorrow."

Harry's face falls but he disguises it with a sneeze. "You're coming tomorrow, yeah?" Louis says. Harry glances at the wall behind louis' head and wills his eyes to stop welling. "Maybe. Might be busy." Louis furrows his eyebrows but before he can say anything there's a bang against Harry's bedroom door.

"Mother shit fuckers-!" Harry's door flies open and Niall scrambles against the floor, Liam on top of him, hair wild as they scuffle.

"Oi, what's this?" Louis says, kicking at the pile as he slips past. "Leave poor Harold out of it; he's exhausted, what with 19 year olds and their need for excessive amounts of sleep!" Harry giggles and sends a look of fondness over at Louis.

Niall and Liam stand up and swat at each other, laughing like lunatics and once again Harry's drowned in a wave of fondness for his band mates and friends.

"Where are you off to?" Liam asks once they've calmed down. "Off to see to Eleanor's needs?" 

Harry's mood falls even more instantly and he turns away, wiping at invisible fluff on his duvet.

"Yeah, you could call it that," he hears Louis say, and then bursts of laughter and chatter as they walk down the hall.

"H," Harry turns around to see Louis staring at him carefully from the doorway. "Have a good night," 

Harry nods and smiles tight lipped. "you too." 

***

"Ah, the walk of shame, it is." Harry stops in his tracks and turns slowly, hair messy and damp from his night. "No, it's not." Harry narrows his eyes at Zayn, who's sitting at the kitchen table eating grapes. "Then why are you creeping in at 7am, Harry. After your night with Nate."

Harry's cheeks flush and he drops into the chair beside Zayn.

"Ok whatever, like." Zayn smiles and pops another grape into his mouth.

"Hm, those are some good bites," he adds, fingering at Harry's neck. Harry flushes again and looks away. "He did you good, then." 

"Shut up,"

Zayn's laugh is soft and apologetic, Nothing like anyone else's laugh in the band, and he rubs his hand over Harry's hair comfortingly while Giving him a sorrowful smile.

***

Five minutes into Eleanor's party and Harry already feels disgusting.

He's not seen Louis or Eleanor yet, but he's seen her parents and her brother. And Nate keeps trying to kiss Harry.

"Hey Harry!" Someone tackles him from behind and wraps him in a hug. "Long time, no see! Come over here and say hello to everyone." It's Eleanor's sister and Harry feels extremely uncomfortable.

The group she leads him to consists of Liam, Niall and Zayn, Eleanor and Louis, Quinn and Debra and Nate. "Hi..." He greets everyone and avoids louis' eye, smiling and wishing El a happy birthday and telling Nate he's got a leaf in his hair. 

"Harry," Harry jumps about 5 feet in the air, before he realises it's only Louis. "Hi,"

They're in the kitchen, Harry on a mission to refill his glass of Chardonnay. "Follow me," Louis grabs Harry's hand and leads him down a passage into a bathroom, shuts the door and presses Harry up against it. "Missed you," Louis says between kisses, and then he pulls away. "What's this?" He pokes Harry's neck, ensuing a jolt of pain from the love bites Nate left behind the night before. "Did Nate do this?"

"Yeah, Louis, he did. he has the right to kiss my neck, you know." 

Louis stares at Harry, mouth agape.

"I can't believe you slept with him,"

Harry's eyebrows shoot up and he almost laughs incredulously. "What did you want me to do? Swear celibacy with Nate and continue fucking you on the side?!"

Louis' turn to raise his eyebrows.

"But it's not just fucking Harry!"

"Ok, yeah, then what is it? Because the last time I checked, I was in love with you and you enjoyed sticking your cock up my arse when you can't get it up for you girlfriend."

Louis looks taken aback and then his eyes narrow.

"Well that's just not bloody fair Harry!"

"How is it not fair?"

"You're gay-"

"SO ARE YOU!" Harry interrupts. "You just don't have the fucking balls to tell anyone, and i have to suffer with it, seeing you off with Eleanor, a girl you love and I have to pretend to be fine, and go about my life, get into a relationship with a Really good guy. and then you tell me if can't fuck him!" Harry almost screams. "When I have to watch you with Eleanor every. single. day. with the slightest off-chance you might drop by my room to fuck." Harry wipes his eyes, emotions swirling in his belly as he watches Louis.

"think about it. Think about how I feel now, having a boyfriend and worrying about him finding out Im in love with you,"

"He's your boyfriend now?" Louis asks.

Harry nods, crossing his arms protectively over his chest. 

Louis appears to be thinking deeply, quickly weighing his options. "Ok well, we'll have to be more careful," he says as he pulls Harry closer, kissing over the marks on Harry's neck.

"Louis! we can't do this anymore. I'm in a relationship with Nate now,"

Harry's voice is strained because fuck, does Louis not get it?

"But why are you dating him, H? I thought you were in love with me," Louis murmurs back, eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh fuck, Louis, I am in love with you! Did you not hear anything I just said?" 

Louis stares at Harry solemnly, eyes saying a thousand words, and Harry chews his lip, tips of his ears red.

"Ok, H, If it's what you want,"

"It is," Harry snaps, but only because he's hurt. He'd think Louis would have put up more of a fight.

"I'm sorry, Har-"

"I bet you fucking are!" Harry pushes Louis away and storms out of the bathroom, straight down the passage and out the front door.

***

Five days later and Harry still hasn't said a word to Louis

And it's - well, it's a bit awkward, obviously, since they're band mates and house mates and all, and usually they're all over each other like best mates would be, and it's stressing everyone out. 120 hours of thick tension wading around their house and the silent-treatment-contest of the decade Raging between Louis and Harry obviously causes stress between all of the boys.

Niall's grumpy which is totally strange and Zayn hasn't been out of his room for more than 5 minutes at a time.

Inevitably, they've an interview with this new magazine and are expected to arrive at 11am sharp.

Harry'd spent the first night after his storm-out at Nate's, arriving home the next night eventually and slamming his door shut like he's trying to prove a point- which, he is.

Louis stopped trying to talk to Harry after the 11th missed call on Eleanor's birthday after he stormed out, and when Harry finally did pick up the call from Liam's phone, the second he heard it was Louis he hung up. Naturally.

So Louis' given up, decidedly leaving it to Harry to get over himself before they fix the problem- or in Louis' mind, avoid it.

Harry's dating Nate and he's dating Eleanor- he doesn't see the problem.

Maybe that is the problem.

***

"What the fuck's going on?!" Zayn exclaims, watching as Harry pushes past him to sit next to Liam in the van- Zayn's usual spot. 

"I honestly have no fucking idea," Niall sighs, plopping into his usual seat right at the back.

Louis stares at the back of Harry's head, eyes swirling as he watches Harry Murmur something at Liam and giggle gently. Zayn Huffs and falls into the seat next to Louis- Harry's usual seat. "Whatever it is, it needs to pass soon because the dildo attached to Harry's seat is so far up my arse everyone's stressed out." 

Liam and Niall are the only ones who laugh. Louis sighs deeply and Harry's jaw clenches. Zayn shuts his mouth and eyes Louis, who watches the back of Harry's had the whole drive.

*** 

Or course, due Harry's fucking shit luck, their seats are assigned in the interview. Niall, Liam, Louis, Harry and Zayn.

And obviously when Harry tries swapping with Niall the cameraman almost has a hernia because 'no swapping seats!'

10 minutes into the interview, their living situation the topic of conversation, and Harry's back cramping from leaning so far away from Louis, and Zayn absolutely annoyed from Harry's hair tickling his nose, there's a heavy tension in the room and everyone seems to feel it. Naturally.

Harry's jaw clenches every time Louis moves, the mere thought of Louis touching him sending anger and a spark of fucking arousal down his spine because fuck he loves Louis but Jesus he's a prick. And fuck he's horny, too.

The interviewer clears her throat and Harry realises that everyone's looking at him, 

"...what?" He coughs, cheeks flaming in embarrassment.

"He's not allergic to cats, no." Louis says, a small smile on his lips. Harry looks at him with wide eyes and Louis ignores his stare, answering more questions from the interviewer instead. 

Harry feels a heavy weight in his heart, like a pebble dropping into it and pulling it down slowly, further into his chest until it disappears completely, and then a feeling of longing settles in the bottom of Harry's belly and fuck.

Harry looks away from Louis and Huffs, willing his stomach to stop swirling with want. 

***

Harry still sits next to Liam on the drive home.

They don't have anything scheduled until noon tomorrow, so his plan is to wallow in pity in his bed until then.

When they get home, Zayn stops him and tells him to eat something before 'you go to drown in your own tears'.

They all eat sandwiches in the kitchen, Harry on the far side of the room hunched over his plate while Louis laughs with Niall. Of course. Not phased one bit.

A pang of hurt stabs Harry right in the chest and he tells himself to fuck off because he's used to it. Used to Louis treating him like the seconds that he is, only using him for a fuck and not reciprocating any of the feelings Harry feels for him. Of course. 

"Niall and I are going out," Liam states, Washing his dishes. "We'll be back later," He looks over his shoulder to eye each of the boys seperatly. "Anyone want to join?" 

"No thanks, I'm sleeping the rest of the day." Zayn says, smiling. "Zayn, you're going to catch your death, spending all your time in your ‘room’ that's literally a basement." Niall snorts, and Zayn rolls his eyes. "With me in the basement, we have a spare room for all our junk, and I have my ultimate privacy, so it's a win/win."

Niall laughs and looks at Louis questioningly. "Nah, I'm going over to a friend's." 

"Your girlfriend's?" Liam teases and Louis smiles tight lipped. 

Just as Liam turns to Harry he's gone, storming out of the kitchen and up the stairs to slam his bedroom door shut.

It's another 45 minutes before the house is completely silent, and honestly Harry's sick of wallowing in his fucking pity so he texts Nate and tells him he's coming over.

When Harry steps onto the landing downstairs he heads straight for the door. "Harry?" 

Harry glances over his shoulder and eyes Louis, who's standing tentatively in the kitchen doorway, barefoot and looking completely as if he was about to spend the rest of his day in front of the telly.

"Where're you off to?"

Harry ignores Louis and grabs his coat, about to open the door when he feels a firm, warm, familiar hand on his arm. Harry pulls his lip between his teeth and glares at Louis over his shoulder. "Don't touch me,"

"Harry-"

"Don't t-touch me," Harry repeats, though with way less meaning behind his words this time. He goes limp and Louis' hand tightens around his arm, pulling him closer. Harry goes without question, eyes overflowing and tears slipping down his cheeks. 

"I thought you were going to El's," Harry sniffs, because he wants to know.

"I broke up with her, Harry."

Harry waits for Louis to laugh- because that's what he did every time Harry suggested he break up with her the past 2 years- but Louis doesn't laugh, he just stares at Harry, waiting. 

"What?" Harry says, looking up into Louis' soft blue eyes.

Louis looks tired and sad and it's a look Harry hates to see on him; hates it when he looks so worn.

"I broke up with her. On Sunday. After you left her place like that. I haven't told anyone though- wanted you to be the first to hear."

Louis looks slightly hopeful, eyes a tad brighter now that Harry's talking to him, and suddenly all Harry can feel is the sadness and want and love that Louis' brought into his life the past 2 years. 

Louis was Harry's first- 

his first love, his first sexual encounter, his first everything, and although Harry has admitted his love for Louis every day since their fourth time, Louis has never ever said the words 'i love you' back to Harry. 

And Harry gets it- Louis doesn't love Harry, so He doesn't say it back.

The only thing that Harry came first in with Louis was that he was Louis' first boy. Louis had been straight up until the day he met Harry, and then some, and Harry was the first guy Louis ever fucked. But that's where it ends.

That's all Harry is to Louis.

Sometimes though, when Harry's feeling strong and like he'd be able to nurse his wounds back after he's pried them open, he tells himself that he's more than just a fuck to Louis, because if he wasn't, Louis wouldn't keep coming back to him, he could find a guy anywhere, and that Louis wouldn't sneak into his room at 5am to spoon, or kiss Harry's forehead gently when they were alone, or text Harry when he was in the loo not five steps away from his room. If Harry didn't mean anything to Louis, he tells himself, then Louis wouldn't do any of those things.

"Why?"

"What?" Louis says, eyes scanning Harry's face. Harry shivers, mind whirring and eyes stinging as he thinks, hard, and watches Louis' face.

"Why'd you break up with her?"

Harry knows it the second Louis thinks about lying.

He does that thing with his nose, a slight flare of his nostrils and his body shifte slightly to the right and Harry knows him so well, knows the signs that Louis doesn't want to say whatever he's thinking.

"Because... 'cause we weren't working out," Louis sighs, hand clenching and un-clenching by his side repeatedly.

"You've been dating her for 3 years, and suddenly on the day of her 21st birthday, coincidentally also the day that i tell you we can't fuck anymore, you decide that you 'weren't working anymore'?" 

Harry chastises, hand on his hip.

Harry's got big, fat, obnoxious butterflies fluttering around in his stomach annoyingly and his cheeks are flaming hot and he's not sure why. 

( He knows exactly why but fuck Harry doesn't want to get excited about it, and then it doesn't go the way he thinks it is heading, because that'd be just like grabbing a blade and scratching his brand new stitches out of the wounds that he's just closed and Harry knows he can't deal with that again )

"...yeah?" Louis pauses, hand twitching like he wants to touch Harry but he's not sure if he's allowed. 

"I broke up with her because I don't love her, Harry," Louis says, eyes downcast. "I don't love her; I haven't loved her for more than a year now and I don't want to waste anymore time."

Don't want to waste anymore time.

Harry looks up to meet Louis' eyes, lips slightly parted and cheeks a beautiful pink.

Louis’ eyes are a deep, swirling blue, pupils wide and wholesome.

"I don't love Her, Harry. And you helped me realise that,"

Harry waits; he waits for Louis to say that Harry and Eleanor were the milestone Louis needed to climb over and now the he has, he's ready to come out to the world and find his one, because it certainly isn't Harry or Eleanor. 

But Louis doesn't say a thing, he just watches Harry silently.

"... How'd I help you realise?"

"You helped me realise I was gay. You helped me realise that there's more to life than fake love, and you helped me realise that El, despite her loveliness, is not the girl for me. There is only one person-- one boy for me; and that boy is you," 

Harry stops breathing--

He's just heard exactly what he's been dreaming of hearing since their first kiss 23 months and 17 days ago.

"You- what?"

Harry's eyes are misty and swimming, he feels like there's a hot, silky paste dripping out of his heart into his chest and warming his whole body up, like he's filled with summer butterflies and bees and all things happy and loving because-- 

"I love you, Harry." Louis looks as serious as Harry's ever seen him, forehead creased deeply and lips slightly pinched, eyes trained on Harry's, the tips of his ears red.

"I love you, and I know how selfish it is of me to tell you now, after everything I've put you through, but I need you to know. It's taken me so long to fucking swallow my pride, Harry; but I've loved you almost as long as I've known you. It's just taken me a while to admit it to myself, and anyone else. But I know now that no matter what anyone says about anything, I can love whoever I want to, and I love you. No more pretending, no more lying, no more sneaking around. I love you and I fucked you first."

Louis takes a deep breath, getting ready to say more and even though Harry wants to laugh ( he wants to screech hysterically ) because of what Louis just said, he doesn't, he lets Louis finish.

"And with that said- i broke up with El because I could see she wasn't happy and I didn't want to waste her time anymore. Also because I'm madly in love with you, Harry, but that's the thing; you've a boyfriend and I do not at all expect you to break up with him now just because I, the man who's been treating you like rubbish whilst fucking you for the past 2 years, have finally realised that I've been in love with you all this time. I don't expect you to do anything, but I needed you to know that you've helped me in so many ways and forms and that you're so, so important to me." 

Louis' breathing heavily, face angled away from Harry's, his forehead pinched in discomfort now, and Harry stares at him, eyes wide and he's completely shook, frozen, bewildered.

"I love you..." Harry mutters, the only words he can make sense of.

Louis looks at him, really looks at him with this unnameable glint in his eye and goosebumps skitter across Harry's skin like the wind blowing a leaf across a desert.

Harry's against the door before he even knows what's happened. But he's being groped and caressed and touched and kissed by Louis and Harry's not even sure how old he is, really.

Louis' skin is warm and soft under Harry's hand, his fingers twisting in the hair at the nape of louis' neck as his other hand grips louis' hip, pulling him closer. Louis' left hand against the small of Harry's back, pulling him into his chest as the other one wraps around Harry's wrist, pulling his hand from his hip and up to his chest. Harry moans into Louis' mouth as he grips the front of louis' sweater, feeling both louis' hands slip back onto his hips. 

Louis kisses Harry sensually, slowly and warm, tongue gliding over all the nooks and crannies deep in Harry's mouth, making Harry moan and grow warmer against him.

Harry nibbles louis' tongue, soft, until Louis goes back to kissing Harry up against the door, with an urgency that means business.

Harry's mouth hurts and he rubs himself into Louis' thing softly, moaning deep in his throat when his semi gets tousled with friction from the material of His jeans and Louis' trackies rubbing together. 

Louis grinds into Harry too, pressing him further into the door and gripping his arse, pressing their crotches together.

"Can-" Harry pulls away with a smacking sound, a string of saliva connecting their lips as he stares up at Louis. "Le's go t'my room," 

Louis nods, pulling away just enough so Harry can slip past him towards the stairs.

They almost make it all the way up unperturbed, but when Louis chances a glance up and sees Harry scuffing up the stairs in front of him, he can't help himself when he grabs Harry's thigh and pins him against the banister, peppering kisses along his jaw and into his mouth while his hand explores from his outer thigh to the inner and then up, cupping over Harry's growing hard-on.

"Baby's getting hard f'me," Louis grunts, rutting into Harry's thigh just as Harry pulls away to drag them up the stairs. 

Louis hasn't been in Harry's bedroom for more than 5 days, and it looks moderately normal to how it usually would, except there's a few items of clothing on the floor and and Harry's curtains are closed.

Louis smiles at the tidiness a normal 19 year old would definitely lack, and he smiles harder because Harry isn't a normal 19 year old, he's an angel who knows how to keep his room tidy.

Harry's bedroom door slams shut and Louis falls into Harry's dark bed, eyes wide as he watches Harry climb on after him, straddling Louis' thighs.

"Kiss me," 

Louis does more than that, he snogs Harry good and proper, teasing his mouth open with his tongue and then pulling away so Harry has to Lean forward slightly to get his lips back.

Harry's back arch's prettily as Louis' hands slip into the backside of his tight jeans, fingers teasing the tops of Harry's pert arse cheeks.

"C'mon," Harry whines, now painfully hard and rutting pathetically into Louis' abdomen.

Louis has mercy on him and unbuttons Harry's jeans, tapping his hip with a Grunt of 'off' so Harry climbs off of him and gets undressed in lighting speed. Louis follows suit and throws his trackies across the room just as Harry hops into his lap again, naked as the day he was born apart from the pendant hanging around his neck. The tiny silver compass pendant that Louis bought for him ages ago.

Louis' hovering over Harry instantly, knees pressed up against the back of Harry's widely splayed thighs and his arms on either side of Harry's head holding him up.

Harry's hands flit softly up an down Louis' flank as Louis kisses his neck, suck marks into the skin while grinding down into Harry and pulling these needy little whimpers out of him at the drag of their bare cocks.

"Fuck me," Harry sniffs, thighs only spreading wider for Louis. 

Louis nods his yes and reaches over into Harry's bedside drawer to retrieve the lube and a condom. Harry's shivering, skin flushed and damp with arousal as Louis slicks up his fingers, drops the lube somewhere off to his left and leans over Harry again.

"Ready?" 

Harry cries out as Louis eases his pointer finger into his heat, lube cold and slick and fuck Harry almost comes when Louis twists it, rubbing against his walls. 

"Missed you," Louis grunts, swirling his finger quickly just how Harry likes. Harry whines and spreads his legs wider, prompting Louis into shoving another finger in alongside the first, scissoring them wide to stretch Harry.

Harry's babbling, moaning and grinding down into Louis' fingers and all Louis can do is watch in awe, loving awe as he works his fingers quickly. The second Louis adds his third finger her aims for Harry's prostate, rubbing over the gland almost lovingly as Harry writhes, hot little moans leaving his lips.

"Fuckin- fuck- oh-" Harry cries, hands in his own hair as Louis prods his prostate. "Fuck me-" Harry whines, back arching and thighs tempting to bracket Louis in between them. Louis grunts his approval and spreads hi fingers a few more times before pulling them out and moving away from Harry all together. Harry let's out a wrecked sob and tugs at his cock, eyes hooded and dark as he watches Louis fumble with the condom packet. Once louis' ( finally ) rolled the condom on, he hovers over Harry, elbows bracketing Harry's shoulders and fingers running through the hair covering Harry's temples soothingly. Harry looks up at him with soft, sad eyes and Louis winces. Harry wraps his long slender legs around Louis' hips, arms around his neck and he whispers into Louis' ear gently. "Love you. Fuck me." Louis shudders and practically has to will himself to not come right then. He kisses high on Harry's cheek bone, the tip of his nose and then his lips, warm and slow until Harry opens his mouth and wipes his tongue across louis' bottom lip. Louis lines his cock up with Harry's hole gently and presses in, eyes flickering as be stares down at Harry. Once louis' bottomed out, he leans onto his elbows and toys with Harry's jaw, panting and hungry to fuck him.

Harry swallows repeatedly, Chest flushed a delicate pink and heaving softly, eyes closed.

Louis peppers kissed along his jaw and Harry smiles; "can move,"

Louis starts slow, rolling his hips in little figure-8 movements and pressing up against Harry's prostate softly.

Harry moans breathily and cants his hips up, grinding against Louis.

When Louis cant take it anymore he pulls back almost all the way and then fucks back into Harry with this ravaging sort of urgency, moans deeply as Harry clenches around him.

The sounds- skin slapping against skin and deep, gutteral moans fill the room and Louis loses himself, fucking Harry deep and meaningful.

Harry's cock lays thick and heavy against his stomach, dripping prefuck steadily with every thrust of louis' hips into him. Harry arches his back on a particularly good thrust when Louis nails his prostate, let's out a loud desperate moan as Louis quickly skirts his tip away. "Oh, unnhgh" Harry whines, pulling louis down for a sloppy kiss as Louis fucks into him quick and deep.

Harry's voice is wrecked and desperate, little 'uh uh uh's leaving him every time Louis leans forward.

"Close-" Harry spits, whole body seizing up as Louis rams into his prostate again and again.

Louis moans his agreement and grabs onto Harry's hips, hard enough to bruise and kisses up his neck, marks and sweat and drool.

"Oh my god," Harry shrieks, scratching down Louis' back desperately before he comes all over himself, pulsing until he's dry and his chest and stomach are slick with come.

Louis fucks him through It, speeding his hips up as he chases his own orgasm, mouth wide open in searing hot pleasure as Harry clenches around him, tight and hot and slick and fuck- Louis shouts as he releases, pulses into the condom as Harry rhythmically clenches around him, milking him dry.

Louis collapses once he finishes, spent and hot and fully satisfied. 

Harry's about to get up- forgetting that they've reached a new level in their ‘relationship’, but Louis wraps his arms around his waist and pulls Harry into his chest. 

"Lay with me?" Louis murmurs, and Harry smiles at him sleepily before cuddling down into him.

***

When Harry wakes up again, Louis is gone. He doesn't let it bother him though because Louis loves him.

He loves him.

When Harry's done in the shower he shakes his head fondly at the marks on his neck and then makes his way downstairs quickly.

Harry sees his phone on the kitchen counter and fumbles with it, remembering that shit! He has a boyfriend and he was supposed to be at his house an hour and a half ago.

He's got three missed calls and 5 texts and one voicemail.

“Hey Harry, remember me? It's Nate. Listen, I really don't appreciate you blowing me off like this but I understand that you've got bigger problems than either of us initially realised, and I think it'd be best if we stopped seeing each other. I'm really sorry but I think it's for the best. I'm about to start with my second movie and you and the boys are busy with midnight memories and I just think all around it'd be better if we focus on our careers. Right. Thanks, bye mate.” 

Harry almost drops his phone.

Nate just broke up with him.

Well thank fuck! It saves Harry the stress of having to break up with him and have a good enough excuse!

Harry bursts into a little fit of unbelieving giggles and braces himself against the counter.

Fuck... Should he feel bad about it? Or not? If you ask Harry, Nate was actually a right prick in the voicemail, Calling Harry out on his 'big problems'. 

"H?" It's Zayn, hesitant and pink-cheeked from his basement-room. "You okay?"

"Nate broke up with me," Harry says, staring at Zayn.

Zayn's face breaks out into a look of confusion/happiness/guilt.

"Are you okay...?" He says hesitantly, and Harry grins, pink and happy. "Yeah!" But then he remembers that usually when people break up they're sad and he schools his happiness with sadness and looks away.

But Zayn isn't thick- he saw.

"Did he... Hear you guys?" Zayn jokes and Harry blushes, shakes his head no.

"I knew it wasn't Mary and Andrew," Zayn adds, smirking as he refers to the weekend at Louis' sister's house. 

Harry guffaws and glares at him playfully. "Shut up!" 

"I'm happy for you,"

***

Niall and Liam arrive shortly after and everyone (except Louis) stands in the kitchen, chatting happily. Harry doesn't bring Nate up again, and when Niall and Liam move into the sitting room, Harry turns to Zayn. 

Louis watches carefully from the stairs, watches as Harry- soft, delicately bruised hips, long curly hair and pink chest- hug Zayn tight before he turns around and follows Niall and Liam towards the lounge. Louis bites his lip and follows him, nods at Zayn through the doorway and waits for him to join them in the lounge. 

"Lou!"

"Hey, boys."

Louis sits next to Harry on the couch and smiles at him reassuringly.

Harry leans into him and kisses his neck hesitantly, looking up at him with curious eyes. 

"Nate broke up with me,"

"Oh yeah?" Louis whispers, fingers running through Harry's hair softly.

"I'm glad I don't have to do it anymore." Harry sighs, and Louis kisses his temple. 

"Me too,"

"Are yeh finally engaged?" Niall interrupts and Louis glares at him.

"What do you know about it?"

"You've never been subtle," Liam snorts. "Obviously! Harry's the loudest person on earth when it comes to fucking and you obviously don't know how to whisper, Lou." 

Louis has to bite his tongue and side glance at a very red Harry.

"Shut up guys!" He laughs, and they all chatter, amused. 

"Come on, Louis, kiss me proper." Harry whispers quickly, trying to get Louis' lips to press against his. "And if I do, what's in it for me?" Louis whispers back, glancing over Harry's shoulder at the doorway to the lounge. Harry's eyes are soft and determined as he replies. "All of me, forever."


End file.
